The present invention relates to autonomous mobile robots.
A technique for autonomous mobile a robot is proposed in which an user previously draws a path of the robot on a PC screen not to collide with obstacles (see, Myers G., Julia L. Cheyera, and Gherbi S., “Multimodal User Interface for Mobile Robots,” Eleventh Annual Symposium on User Interface Software and Technology, 1998). In addition, there is another technique in which the user previously draws a brief path of the robot on a PC screen and sets on the PC screen the markers of intersections, T-shaped cross points and so on existing in the actual environment (see, Kazumi Oikawa, Takeshi Tsuchiya, “A Method of Off-Line Teaching for Corridor Environment with Freehand Maps,” Vol. 17, No. 5, pp. 100-109, the Journal of the Robotics Society of Japan, 1999).